


Mine

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Could you do one where a lot of guys are flirting with Liam and Brett gets jealous so he shows Liam who he belongs to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"He's cute."

Brett gritted his teeth when he heard his friend's comment as Liam walked into the party. He had invited Liam to it since there were so many new faces since he left and some old ones that wanted to see him.

"Yeah, I know," Brett said simply, walking over and putting his arm around Liam quickly, "Hey."

Liam smiled at him, "Hi," he kissed his cheek, standing on his tip toes to reach him.

"Hey, everyone, this is Liam," Brett said, walking over to his new group of friends with Liam close to his side.

"How come you always get the hot ones?" one of his friends groaned.

Brett continued to glare at them. He knew they didn't know Liam very much...and they weren't the type of people to screw with him on purpose.

"Yeah, well, he's the only hot one I need," Brett said, wrapping his arm around Liam's waist now to pull him closer.

Liam laughed, "Brett, let's get a drink," he tried, seeing how angry he was starting to get when he started mouthing  _the sun, the moon, the truth_  to himself when his friends weren't looking.

"Fine," Brett gritted his teeth, "No alcohol. You can't drive and I'm not drinking and driving."

"I'm sure I could give him a ride!" one of his friends called.

"Stop it," Liam held onto Brett's arm, "They're just being drunk idiots. You said they're your friends, right? They're probably just trying to rile you up."

"They're talking about you like they want to fuck you," Brett growled.

"And?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

"How are you not bothered by this?!" Brett demanded.

"I think you're more bothered by this than me," Liam laughed, trying to lean up and kiss his cheek but ended up getting his jaw line instead, "It's okay."

"No, it isn't," Brett grumbled after checking the punch. He sighed in relief that no one had spiked it yet and handed Liam a cup before getting his own and finally found a couch that someone wasn't on and sat down with him quickly, wrapping his free arm around his waist.

Liam laughed, "Brett, calm down."

"Hey, I found him," one of his friends laughed, walking over and flopping down on one side of Brett and another flopped on Liam's side.

"I swear, if you guys don't leave us the hell alone, I'm going to knock one of you out," Brett growled.

Liam stood up and went to throw his cup away and one of his friends grabbed his ass. Before Liam could turn around and even stop Brett, he was on the guy with his hand around his throat.

"Brett, he was just playing around!" someone yelled, "Come on, let go!'

"Brett, stop it," Liam said quietly, pulling on his arm and finally got him to let go.

Brett sat up, breathing heavily, "Try to remember that in the morning," he snapped before grabbing Liam's hand and drug him out.

"You shouldn't have done that. Are you insane?" Liam demanded as they walked to Brett's car.

"Are you?" Brett snapped, his grip tightening, "They were harassing you in there and you didn't do anything!"

"Brett, they were drunk idiots," Liam said, "I wasn't taking any of it personally because you're a good judge of character and- whoa, what are you doing?" he demanded as Brett opened the back door and shoved him in on his back before shutting the door.

Brett crawled over him and kissed him deeply.

Liam moaned against his lips, his hands gripping tightly to the back of Brett's shirt, "Oh, this is what you're doing," he said breathlessly when Brett moved to his neck.

Brett growled against his neck and started sucking, leaving hickies that healed slowly. He hand his hand down Liam's chest and grabbed him between his legs.

Liam whimpered, putting his head back, "Brett, please."

"Please, what?" Brett smirked.

"Do  _something_ ," Liam's eyes snapped open and they were gold.

"As you wish, then," Brett purred against his lips when he kissed him again. He unbuttoned Liam's pants and shoved his hand in quickly. He started stroking him slowly, teasing him.

"Fuck," Liam whined, moving his hips, "Brett, please."

Brett started to stroke him faster and kissed his neck, "You're mine," he growled against his neck, "Got it?"

"Yes," Liam gasped, moving his hips into his hand, trying to get more friction, "I need..."

"Tell me what you need," Brett laughed quietly, kissing his neck again.

"I need to cum," Liam whimpered.

"Then cum," Brett smirked, watching him come undone from just his hand.

Liam cried out as he came, cumming on Brett's hand.

Brett grinned and kissed him deeply, "You're mine."

"I know," Liam smiled tiredly at him, "You're mine too."

"I know," Brett kissed his neck again.


End file.
